


that shows what she's up to

by servicetopthor



Series: HP Porn [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Cunnilingus, F/F, Magic, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 04:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/servicetopthor/pseuds/servicetopthor
Summary: After Hermione Granger missed two days of class, Minerva decides to call her into to her office.Hermionedoes notwant detention.





	that shows what she's up to

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).

> I did not participate in this exchange but when I saw this PH pop up I just had to write for it! 
> 
> This takes place during the sixth book, so Hermione is 17. Technically an adult in the wizarding world. I figured I'd put the underage warning on just in case.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Come in, Ms. Granger,” Minerva said in a clipped tone as she set aside the schoolwork she had been marking. Hermione entered the room, a sheepish wideness to her eyes that was uncharacteristic when not paired with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley on either side of her.

“Hello, Professor,” she greeted as she took her seat. Her hands smoothed her skirt and Minerva immediately saw the slight shake in the movement.

Minerva tried to soften her expression. She assumed she wasn’t successful, as Hermione showed no signs of relaxation. Perhaps her student should be a little on edge, considering how deeply disappointed she was when she had confirmed with the staff that she had skipped not one, but two full days of class. Hermione had offered no excuse and had not gone to Poppy for any illness-related reasons.

“I’m sure you know why you are here,” Minerva began, trying to keep her voice slow and calm.

Hermione nodded mutely.

Minerva raised an eyebrow at the girl. She had expected rambling excuses or even a simple apology. Silence was an option she had not considered. The brilliant Hermione Granger, at a loss for words in the presence of her professor. 

“Nothing at say for yourself?” Minerva prompted, hoping to see Hermione finally find her personality again.

Hermione blinked. Her appearance was a bit comical, with her wide brown eyes and wild curls framing her exaggerated expression. The Prefect badge on her chest was askew, which was an apt visual representation of her recent behavior. “Pardon?”

Minerva’s eyes narrowed at the sixth-year. “Ms. Granger, you missed two days of class.”

Hermione fidgeted, one hand moving to her pocket. “Yes, well, I’ve been rather stressed a-and exhausted—”

“You did not go to Madame Pomfrey,” Minerva interrupted. She did not want to listen to a half-assed, stuttering excuse from a girl as bright as Hermione. She truly expected better. “I want to hear the truth.”

Hermione’s hand left her pocket to tug at her skirt again. Minerva noticed it appeared to have lost an inch in length. That was a curious happenstance. Perhaps her aging eyes were playing tricks on her. However, she had recharmed her glasses only last week. Her vision ought to be clear, so Hermione’s skirt…

Minerva closely examined the student sat in front of her for any other differences. She found none.

Hermione finally opened her mouth to speak. She hesitated, glancing around the office, before declaring, “It is the truth!”

“The whole truth?” Minerva asked. She kept her eyes away from Hermione’s skirt, even as she fiddled with it again. Minerva was beginning to understand what might be going on, what might be leading to odd, distracted behavior from her star student.

“I…” Hermione paused, pursing her lips a moment before continuing, “I needed some time away from certain peers of mine.”

Minerva leaned back in her chair, content in the fact she had finally produced the truth from Hermione. She was omitting which peers she was so bothered by, but Hogwarts was abuzz with gossip about the new relationship between one Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown. It was such a shame that Hermione was so bothered by it, pining for a boy who probably liked her back just as much was unable to read the signals being thrown his way.

Minerva could read the signals being thrown her way, but she was choosing to ignore them. For now.

“Ms. Granger, never compromise your work over a boy,” Minerva proclaimed. Her voice came out a bit harsher than she intended, unable to hold back the honest anger at such an incident. “It is alright to hide away in your dorm outside of class hours, but I expect you to be in class from now on. You work too hard and if this becomes common behavior you could hurt your chance at becoming Head Girl.”

Hermione’s mouth gaped at the last revelation, one she clearly hadn’t considered. “Oh dear! My apologies, professor. I-I hadn’t thought… What was I thinking? It won’t happen again!”

Minerva felt her concerns had been heard. “Good. You’re a busy girl, would you prefer detention or a point-deduction?”

Hermione froze as she weighed her options. Both hands gripped the end of her skirt as she announced, “Neither, professor.”

Minerva stared at Hermione’s white-knuckled grip on her skirt, almost afraid of what her student might say next as she questioned, “And why would those be unfair punishments?”

“They aren’t,” Hermione answered. “But… I have another option we would both enjoy.”

Minerva stood from her chair, the sudden movement causing Hermione to flinch. She moved until she stood between her desk and her sitting student. Minerva reached one hand down, tipping Hermione’s chin up until they held eye contact again. She brushed a few wayward curls out of Hermione’s face with her other hand.

“Why would accept such an option, Ms. Granger?” she asked, curious to what put such an idea in the young witch’s head.

“There are rumours about you and Professor Grubbly-Plank,” Hermione breathed. Her face was flushed a bright pink. Minerva gently slid a thumb over one of her cheeks, feeling the heat of her skin.

Minerva nodded at the answer. “You understand that I could get fired, yes?”

“I wouldn’t tell anyone. Besides, I’m seventeen a-and…” Hermione trailed off, unable to finish her stuttering thought.

Minerva understood. Hermione had always been a bit more enthusiastic in her work to please Minerva compared to the other professors. She had suspected the girl had developed a bit of a crush. “You want this?”

Hermione nodded aggressively, hair bouncing with the movement.

Minerva walked back to her chair, putting the desk between herself and Hermione again. She figured if she was going to allow this, it was best to let Hermione set the pace. She did not want to make Hermione uncomfortable, as she had much respect for the young woman. 

“Quite an interesting spell,” Minerva commented as she pointed to Hermione’s shrunken skirt.

“You noticed…” Hermione muttered, hands still clutching the fabric.

“Of course,” Minerva replied. “Working with teenagers requires a certain level of observation skills.”

Hermione smiled, though it wobbled a bit. She was still nervous.

“Ms. Granger, you do not have to do this. You can leave and join Mr. Filch for detention on Monday evening,” Minerva offered, gesturing to her door. 

Hermione shook her head as she jumped up out of her seat. “No! I-I want to do this, professor. Please.”

Minerva could not contain herself anymore. She grasped her wand in one hand. “Take off your clothes, Hermione,” she said authoritatively.

There was no hesitation in Hermione’s actions. She let her robe drop to the floor and began to unbutton her shirt. Minerva watched appreciatively as more of Hermione’s skin was revealed. The girl was gorgeous in her own special way, one that many of the teenage boys of Hogwarts couldn’t understand. She was wise beyond her years, when she wasn’t worrying over her classmates. Minerva had watched her become a woman that she was very proud to have known and taught.

Once Hermione stood in her bra and panties, Minerva vanished her own robes and undergarments with a swish of her wand. 

“Come here,” Minerva instructed, waving Hermione over. Hermione hurried over to her and she sat upon the desk after Minerva patted the top of it. Minerva placed her hands on both of Hermione’s knees, gently guiding her legs open. She tapped her wand to Hermione’s panties, vanishing them to reveal a mess of curls surrounding pink lips.

Minerva moved her hands upward to cup Hermione’s bra. Hermione leaned into the touch. She reached up to lift the hat from Minerva’s head. Her hands tangled into Minerva’s grey hair, pulling her forward into a kiss. Minerva’s hands glided all over Hermione’s soft skin as they kissed. Hermione moaned when she used another quick spell to get rid of Hermione’s bra and pinched her nipples.

Minerva moved her hands back down to Hermione’s legs, rubbing soft circles into her inner thighs.

“Please, professor,” Hermione whispered when she broke the kiss.

“It’s Minerva, dear,” she replied with a smile. “What do you need?”

“Touch me.”

Minerva hummed, sliding her hands up Hermione’s thighs. She used her thumbs to gently spread Hermione’s labia, finding her to be considerably wet already. She pressed a finger to her clit, gaining a pleasant gasp from the young woman. 

Hermione squirmed and whined as Minerva continued to massage her clit. She started with slow rhythmic circles to warm her up. It didn’t take long before Hermione was silently pleading for more.

“Minerva,” Hermione groaned when she sped up her movements. “T-that feels, ah, so good.” 

Hermione whimpered into Minerva’s mouth when they leaned into another kiss. She pulled on Minerva’s hair when her first orgasm washed over her. Her thighs shook around Minerva’s arm.

Hermione pulled away, taking in deep breaths. Minerva pushed on her chest and advised, “Lay down.” Hermione listened, as she always did, and laid down atop Minerva’s desk.

It was a beautiful sight, one Minerva would think about for weeks as she sat at it marking student work. It would be quite distracting, but worth it.

Minerva slid a finger into Hermione’s wet cunt, adding a second soon after. Hermione spread her legs further and arched her back. She let out breathless, unintelligent noises as Minerva fucked into her. They became much louder when Minerva pressed into her g-spot.

Hermione’s nails scratched against the wooden desk as approached her second orgasm. Minerva leaned over her, pressing kisses to Hermione’s thighs and stomach. She trembled as she came and her legs wrapped tightly around Minerva.

Her chest heaved as her pleasure faded. Minerva removed her fingers, marveling at how wet they were. Hermione sat up once she was able to. She held onto Minerva’s wrist and brought her hand up to her mouth to lick the fingers clean.

Minerva pulled her into another kiss once she was finished, groaning Hermione’s name into her lips. Hermione pushed Minerva backward until she hit the back of her chair. She pulled away from the kiss and stood from the desk. Minerva raised an eyebrow at her. 

“I wanna…” Hermione began before she knelt to the floor. Minerva understood what she meant and spread her legs open.

What the young witch lacked in experience, she made up in intuition. Hermione licked and sucked at Minerva’s clit, taking the breathy commands from Minerva to heart. Minerva couldn’t be sure this was Hermione’s first time doing this, but it seemed unlikely she had done it many times. 

Minerva knew what the girls sometimes did in the privacy of dorms. She could fondly remember such times in her own days as a student.

Minerva buried her fingers into Hermione’s curls, inevitably catching on a knot. Hermione allowed her to pull her head forward and grind against her mouth. Minerva moaned compliments she knew Hermione would love and make her cheeks pink further. However, she eventually lost her words and her hand trembled in Hermione’s hair. She came against Hermione’s tongue while arching forward and tugging on wild curls.

After the pleasure subsided, Minerva still held a smile on her face. Hermione smiled up at her as well, lips and chin wet.

“Thank you, professor,” she whispered as she stood from the floor.

“Of course, Ms. Granger,” Minerva replied as she picked up her wand. She used it to gather all of Hermione’s clothes into a neat pile on her desk. “Get dressed and be on your way. I expect to see you in class tomorrow.”

Minerva had no doubt Hermione would indeed be in class. Hermione wouldn’t be moping over any boys for many days to come.


End file.
